


Breakfast Over Sugar.

by Midnight_w0nder



Series: I Could Be In Love (Maybe) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And then they just, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Breakfast, Breakfast Over Sugar, Deep feels, Don't read if you want happiness, Emotional Baggage, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's all hurt, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai fucked Zuko up, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka just wants to love him, This is heavy, Zuko just can't deal with happiness, don't work, no comfort, so is self-destructive, this is inspired by Breakfast Over Sugar from In The Trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_w0nder/pseuds/Midnight_w0nder
Summary: Sokka wants sugar with his breakfast, Zuko gives it to him.And they talk about how their relationship has come to an end.//A short fic, inspired by Breakfast Over Sugar by William Finn. Its a sad fic!
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: I Could Be In Love (Maybe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Breakfast Over Sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm so sorry for the angst of this fic, but I just had to write it. I'm thinking of making this a series, let me all know your thoughts!  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @midnight-wonder :)
> 
> **All rights go to William Finn who wrote Breakfast Over Sugar and I Never Wanted to Love You, which inspired some dialogue!**

((Listen to this song as you read! <https://youtu.be/Yocuao8cYrE> ))

Zuko was utterly still. It often unnerved Sokka how still he could be, how his mind seemed to just leave him and only his body remained. How his fiance could sit like a painting, and convey no emotion, just a vacant expression and his body simply a vessel in which his soul was carried. 

“Pass the sugar?” Sokka asked, looking at Zuko. Zuko glanced at him as if not registering that Sokka had spoken to him. He still did not speak. Sokka breathed a sigh when Zuko didn’t pass him the sugar. His gaze remained trained on the floor, his arms crossed, nursing a cigarette between his fingers. 

“I had this wild dream last night, that we flew to China. Your parents owned a car, didn’t they? Maybe we drove there,” Sokka chuckled but Zuko didn’t respond again. Sokka wanted to scream, to hit his hands on the table and simply beg Zuko to do something. Anything other than this. Well since he wasn’t listening, Sokka was going to say everything.

“I dreamt last night you almost held me.”

“Jesus Christ, Sokka.” Zuko rolled his eyes, flicking ash into the ashtray “You’ll come through,” Zuko breathed. Confrontation had never been his thing, difficult moments had never been his thing. Sokka knew that Zuko wasn’t saying this to be cruel. He was just saying it to reassure him. Except Sokka was beyond that.

“Can we talk as friends, Zuko? Can we talk as we use too?” Sokka felt tears welling in his eyes, constricting his throat. He pushed a breath out of him, swallowing. “Hold me. I suppose you held him too. Look, Zuko we can work this out, we made it this far! Just stay,” Sokka hated how his voice broke.

“Please drink your tea before it gets cold,” Zuko said, his voice empty of emotion. Sokka wanted him to show some flicker of emotion instead of nothing. “You can’t go on as if you’re dying, Sokka. A martyr just won’t play.”  
“Hit me, strip me down, but stay. Please, _please_.”

“Hit me, strip me down,” Zuko repeated it almost curiously, looking at his fingers then looking at Sokka, finally looking at him.

“This is much better for the both of us.”

“Please,” Sokka whispered.

“Now things are better for the better of us,” he said it in such a matter of fact way. That is as if it was obvious. “Now, don’t ruin breakfast,” Zuko said, adjusting himself. He had nothing on his breakfast plate, Zuko never ate breakfast. Only Sokka did, but they would sit in their silence, drinking tea and smoking before their days began. Sokka coughed, knowing it was a strangled sob building in his throat. 

“Pass the sugar please,” Sokka whispered again. Zuko looked at him, nodding. Zuko stood, walking over to the cupboards and getting out the sugar and sitting back down opposite Sokka and letting out a breath.

“You’ll get over this, Sokka. You’re a trooper.” Zuko said with a nod. “Things haven’t killed you before and I doubt this will.” 

“No, Zuko. See the difference between not being killed in the army and being killed by this is that I love you. Fuck, we were going to get married. And then you drop this bombshell.” 

“We weren’t working.”

“We can fix it.” 

“We had the entire lock down to fix it. And nothing fixed it.” Zuko lit up another cigarette, inhaling and flicking the ash into the try.

“So you went and found someone else?” 

“Maybe.”

“No, no there is no maybe in this. I smell him on you, and you’re always out. You’re the most socially introverted person I know and would avoid going out as if it were the plague. This is not just something else. You’re with someone else.”

“And you were with Suki.”

“You don’t get to bring Suki into this. Not now. I talked to you about her, and you said it was fine. Who is it? This person you’re with.”

“Kai,” Zuko answered. Sokka supposed he was grateful that Zuko very rarely lied. His honesty was something that Sokka appreciated about him. Even no matter how much it hurt. 

“No happy endings,” Zuko said quietly. Sokka felt he had been punched. He remembered Ozai saying those words to Zuko on the day of their engagement party. No happy endings. No time for love, no time for happiness. Because neither of them deserved it. More Zuko than Sokka, because Ozai hadn’t really got to know him.

“If you believe what he said… if you believe him, Zuko. He’s wrong. I am telling you.”

“I never wanted to love you. I never wanted til ‘death do we two part’. I didn’t want that life, but you did. And I gave it to you anyway because I knew how happy it’d make you.”

“It made you happy too. If you deny that, then I know you’re not happy about leaving. It made you happy to have someone to come home too, to talk about your day and to wake you up from your nightmares.”

“It was all what you wanted.”

“No! No. Zuko. You do not get to pull this bullshit. You loved it too. Don’t lie to yourself about this, we can still fix it.”  
“This is the thing about you, Sokka. You constantly want to fix things. Fix Aang, fix Katara, fix me, fix Toph, fix this and fix that. Fix yourself before you try fixing others.” Sokka dropped his chin to his chest, those words stung. 

Sokka didn’t look up as Zuko stood, he smelt the cigarettes and watched it being stubbed out, then the silence that followed only the sound of Zuko walking away. 

Sokka remained in place, and after what felt like years, Zuko returned. He rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder, brushing a thumb over his shoulder.

“This is much better for the both of us,” Zuko repeated.

“No happy endings,” Sokka echoed, still not looking at him. 

“All the best, Sokka,” he said gently, leaning down and kissing Sokka's head. Sokka sat in silence, and then he heard the click of the door as it closed.

And Sokka was alone.

Only then, did he let the tears come. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Zuko/Sokka so please be nice, I appreciate all comments and kudos!


End file.
